Happy Easter, Jack
by Sailormandm
Summary: I wait in the shadows for my prey to take the bait. So Jack wants his memory's? Done, but first... Takes place in the middle of the movie when Jack goes to Pitch's lair, only this version is a little different ;)


Hi guys! This story is meant to take place in about the middle of the movie when Jack visits Pitch and gets his teeth. This is the first sexual fan fiction that I have ever written so it may look a bit sloppy x3 Please tell me what you guys thought, and if you want more! :D

"Jack? Jack!" A small voice yells from the box of teeth in my hand. I smile wickedly and fade into the shadows to wait for the fish to bite the bait. Sure enough, not ten minutes later a thin frosty boy appears in my domain. I step out into the shadows with a devilish grin "Looking for something, Jack?" I say in his ear as I lean over him. He recoils quickly, blasting his ice at me, and I shoot back into the shadows with a laugh. "Don't be afraid Jack… I'm not going to hurt you." I cast my shadowy self over the ground where Jack stands, causing him to drop into a small black room. I walk out if the darkness and present myself in front of him "Why did you come here Jack? For this perhaps?" I say holding out a small box of teeth "Do you want them Jack? Your memories?" I say, towering over him. He looks up at me with fear in his eyes, and oh such delicious fear it was. Then he looks down at the teeth, wavering for a moment before reaching out to take them. I pull them away quickly "Ah ah ahh," I say with a wide grin "Nothing in this world is free Jack" he looks up at me with a confused look, and I snicker at how charmingly innocent he looks.

I step forward, eliminating space between us "Wh-what do you want Pitch?" he says with a stutter "I could tell you.." I say as I lift my hand to his chest, rubbing down the length of his hoodie, stopping short of his pant line "But it would be so much more fun if I just showed you." he blushes and tries to step backward but he hits a wall "Just relax Jack" I say, moving my hand slowly underneath his hoodie, rubbing his stomach with a feather like touch. He lets out a small breath of pleasure and I know to move forward. I continue to rub up his chest gently brushing past each nipple causing him to breathe in heavily. I look down to his face and see that his cheeks are beet red and he has become completely frozen by his own urges, it seems as though he has never experienced this type of pleasure. He sees me looking up at him and he snaps back to reality "P-Pitch! W-what are you…" he pauses for a moment and then whispers "what are you doing to me…" I grin down at him and say "Don't you know, Frost?" I work my hands down his chest and abdomen and to the top of his pants, just barely putting my fingers under the edge of them. "Pitch! S-stop! I don't... I don't like it" Jack says breathily "Oh really?" I say with an amused tone "I think your body would disagree" I slide my hand down and rub his member, which is already stiff as a board.

He lets out a pleasure-filled groan. I smile fiendishly and say "Face it Jack, you don't really want me to stop" his lips purse shut, his silence lets me know that I am right. I keep one hand on his crotch and use the other hand to slowly remove his top, exposing his slender but firm body. I lean down to nibble and suck on his neck, leaving a small bruise. I continue to slide down his chest, kissing and nipping at his flesh until I reach the line of his pants. I get down on my knees and start to untie the leather belt that holds them up. "Pitch…" Jack says with a breathy groan "Shh" I shush him and continue to untie them. When the knot is untied his pants fall easily to the ground, showing his already erect member. I lift up both of my hands and stroke it slowly, causing Jack to squirm in ecstasy. His reaction to my light touch is so powerful that I can't help but push him farther. I give him an evil smile and bring my mouth down on it, slowly bobbing my head up and down giving him bursts of pleasure with every movement. He groans loudly as if he has been holding it in for some time. This makes me go down harder and faster, pushing him almost over the edge but right before he gets there I pull away, denying him that pleasure… for now. "Wh-Why did you s-stop?" He says through heavy breaths "Well hasn't someone changed their tune?" I say with a wink as I stand up.

I grab his shoulders and gently turn him around to lean against the wall. I bring my hands to my own body and remove my robe, dropping it loosely on the floor. I drape myself over Jack, my stomach on his back and my arms around his body caressing his chest. I slowly push myself inside of him feeling him tense up around me. "Pitch this feels strange! I-Its filling me up!" Jack cries with a mixture of pain and pleasure. I smirk and push myself deeper inside of him. He moans loudly as I do, letting his shy disposition crumble under his hot and bothered body. I continue to push into him slowly until I am as far in as I can go. I take a moment to let him adjust as I nibble on the soft spot of his neck again "How does it feel Jack?" I ask trying to hide my heavy breathing "Pitch.. I don't know! I-I can't answer that" he says blushing even harder "If you don't tell me then I won't continue" I warn him sternly. He pauses for a moment and then says "It… it feels good… It feels really good" he says shyly. I grin and start to pump in and out of him. He yelps in ecstasy as he reaches his breaking point "P-Pitch! I am going to explode!" he yells out and I go harder, clawing into his back as I to reach my limit. We come at the same time and then fall onto the ground. I catch my breath before Jack and stand up, putting my robe back on. I take the box of teeth from my pocket and toss them in Jack's direction. He catches them and looks back up at me but I am already turning to walk away. I fade into the shadows leaving him behind me in one of the Warren tunnels "Happy Easter, Jack." I say quietly as I leave.


End file.
